


A tiny lie

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: A small lie goes to far.





	A tiny lie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been depressed lately so this was something I wrote trying to get out of my funk.
> 
> Still depressed so enjoy i guess.

As big as Jack got he never made a public appearance mind the few Skype calls during conventions. There was a reason even when the egos showed up he only told Mark in passing, and dodged any questions about meeting in person. He wasn’t anti social. He did want to meet everyone but… it wasn’t in the cards.

Why?

Well the problem was he was about 5 inches tall. Not many knew about the race Jack was, granted most were extinct except for the Irish which were plentiful, but still even with Ireland being accepting ge really didn’t want to press his luck.

Besides his egos felt the same way it was actually Marvin who was the most out spoken. He really didn’t want to be called small. Jack found it amusing.

Granted his race was kept secret from the rest of the world so Jack didn’t even know where to start with explanations.

What made his world crashing down was when Mark visited Ireland looking for him specifically. He was fucked. More so because Mark has now picked up his house mistaking it for a doll house.

…..

“You know I didn’t know there were so many children around here.” Mark pauses seeing the water drip from the bottom of the house he turns it upside down seeing a intricate piping system that matches the ground along with a few wires.

“Weird it was connected to the ground. Must be a lot of engineers in this neighborhood…. but there is a lack of houses except the doll ones.” Mark was looking around holding onto the house until he felt something on his arm. Looking down he sees a small figure crawling up he drops the house in shock breaking it more into pieces.

Holding the small human in his hand he recognize the person, and the yelling.

“MARK YOU FUCK YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE.” The small Jack screamed at Mark but it sounded quiet coming from the small man in his palm who was now furiously calling someone on what looked like a phone.

“You are fucking lucky I planned for this shit.” Mark could barely hear that over a the shock and two the realization that he was holding one of his friends in his hand and he has destroyed his home.

“I Jack I’m sorry.” Mark frowns looking down at the man.

Jack looks up sighing. “Look Mark this is the reason why I said no to like every meet up. But this is fine my house will be fixed in a few days everything will be replaced but in the meantime I don’t have a place to stay.”

“Just stay with me I have a hotel for a few weeks here due to wanting to collab, and look at the bright side out egos can meet now.” Mark says not realizing the problem.

Jack just nods and sighs being put in Mark’s pocket. This won’t end well Jack thinks bitterly.


End file.
